mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Leonard Lawton
Appearance General Appearance Leonard wears mostly open shirts or jackets, with a plain white t-shirt underneath. He almost always wears dark blue or even black jeans, with the exception of wearing light jeans to "special" occasions. He doesn't own much footwear, using the same blue sneakers until they rip. He has a some what fit body, not all that muscular, but he's definitly no wimp. He's a also a "light" appearance, that meaning he has white hair, pale skin, and blue eyes (with sniper crosses on them). Costumed Appearance Lawton hasn't really gotten a hero suit yet, especially given that he doesn't want to bother with fancy clothing to show off and he fills more confortable in his casuals. But given he's a sniper, he does have ghillie suits for when he sees that stealth is the best approach. Personality Leo is incredably charismatic and friendly, which shouldn't be surprising coming from a canadian. With that, came an overwhelming instinct to help and protect his friends, and sometimes even people he does not know... He protects girls the most, because throughout his live, he kept seeing how wrongly boys treated them and grew sick of it. And so, he also became a huge gentleman, despise the fact that he can't help himself to jokingly flirt with all ''of them... Obviously, with the years, the responsibility that his quirk required and his family imprinted on him, that made him also very serious when it's time to get to business, and anyone how knew of him (which was a lot of people, he's good at making himself be noticed...) also knew that if his smile turned to a frown, things were about to get pretty ugly pretty fast... Character Background Being born in Canada, a country somewhat know for it's capable snipers, he... isn't any different. Actually, he's a step beyond that, a living sniper! His family were professional sharp shooters, given to the zoom characteristic of his quirk, that had actually been present on the family for generations, their zooming power increasing from parent to child. But he was actually the first one to develop the ability to create and fire hard light bullets, which brought much joy to the family, and the attention of every skilled shooter towards him. Since then, firing train was a big part of his childhood, whether he wanted it or not... Nonetheless, he became has skilled of a shooter has his ancestors. Throughout that training, he got a regular education at a canadian school, were he lived the average life of a student, with average grades, but what stands off in his history were the break times. Given that he was really protective, in moments of disproporcionate anger, he would literaly '''fire '''at whoever was attacking him or others... That caused him a lot of trouble, but thank God for his training, he at least knew where to not shot for the kill. Regardless of that, his family saw good and potential in him, and when he was a "certified" sniper, decided to transfer him to Yuuei High, through the Late Comer Program. Character Aspects # Over Protective # Iron Will # Light Hearted Stat Points For the purposes of combat and being able to get a guideline of how strong your character is, we do have stats. Each stat governs a different criteria of combat and an idea of how far a character should be able to push themselves. 'Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. ''' Remember, Will is an average of your 4 Stats and does not count towards the total. Quirk Sniper Rifle The user can fire out hard light bullet-shaped projectiles from their hands like a sniper rifle. Their eyes also have a sniper like zoom that enhances their perception 4 tiers. Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) All quirks in this roleplay are evaluated and priced based on how useful, powerful, or utilitarian they might be. During character creations, all players are expected to sit with a specific moderator with the title of Balancer. This Balancer will go over your idea, ask you questions on specifics and determine a final price for the desired quirk. It is up to the Balancer to determine if your idea is a fair one and to then let you know how affordable your idea is. This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Any quirk techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Gear (DO NOT TOUCH) Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Category:Inactive